1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to die cut printable sheets. More specifically, the present invention concerns a die cut printable sheet having an applied coating carrier. The applied coating carrier is a cured liquid that binds the die cut sheet together and enables the use of a magnetic substrate for efficient and cost-effective inline and offline printing applications.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is desirable in many printing applications to die cut printable blanks, from a web prior to printing the blanks. The web typically includes a printable layer carried on a substrate backing. The blanks are formed by sheeting the web and die cutting through both the printable layer and the substrate. The die cut or cuts often are used to form a removable section in the blank, such as a card. However, the removable section is preferably retained in the blank to facilitate subsequently feeding the blank through a printing system (e.g., a downstream inline print station in a press, an offline laser printer, etc.). Accordingly, some type of liner is commonly utilized to carry the die cut blanks to retain the removable sections laden therein. Liner applications have proven difficult and costly when using certain types of substrates. For example, when a magnetic sheet is used as the substrate, in addition to the retention function provided by the liner, it is desirable for the liner to further serve as a barrier between the magnetic sheets that sufficiently overcomes the magnetic attraction between the sheets to enable the sheets to be overlain (e.g., stacked, etc.) and then sequentially fed into the print system, one sheet at a time. For example, it is often desirable to feed the stacked sheets into a desktop printer, such as a laser or ink jet printer, one at a time for printing. However, it is further desirable for the liner to not interfere with the magnetic properties of the finished, printed product.
It is known in the art to adhere a solid liner (e.g., paper, film, etc.) to the substrate prior to die cutting the blanks to retain the removable section in the printable blank. These prior art liners typically include some type of release layer to enable the removable sections to be removed from the printable blank once printing is complete. Prior art liners are problematic and are subject to several undesirable limitations. For example, prior art liners include several plies, such as an adhesive layer, a liner layer, and a release layer. The multiple plies result in increased material costs and increased assembly costs. In addition, the multiple plies add undesirable thickness to the printable sheet that inhibits the ability to effectively feed the printable sheet through some printing systems. Furthermore, the prior art liners do not adequately enable the use of magnetic substrates. Even with the relative thickness of the prior art liners, they do not provide an adequate barrier to enable printable magnetic sheets to be quickly and easily separated from an overlain printable magnetic sheet. Moreover, the prior art liners must undesirably be completely removed from the finished printed product or the remnants of the liner interfere with the magnetic properties of the finished product.